Untitled
by GoldenCrisisRaku
Summary: In an Earth divided, Kira Yamato your average resident of Sector C, until he meets and joins the Gundam Force, consisting of all of the pilots we know and love. Can this group of different people keep peace on Earth? CH 3 is up!
1. The Mysterious Gundam Force

**_I am not going to take a whole lot of typing to explain the conflict and what coordinators and Naturals are. It is the same as Gundam Seed, so I expect you to know this. Also, the pairings are Kira and Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli, Tolle and Miriallia, and maybe some Dearka and Miriallia or Athrun and Lacus. If you give me your thoughts maybe I'll change it… Oh yeah, one more note. This story is inspired by the video game Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, the T.V. show Teen Titans, and the book The Supernaturalist._**

_**Chapter 1: The mysterious Gundam team**_

Kasha-kasha-kasha. Kira Yamato, a civilian in Sector C of Center Earth, was currently typing an assignment on his laptop. This is the year is 50 of the Galactic Exploration Era, or G.E. era. Currently, miles away, battles are being fought. There has been a war between Naturals and Coordinators as far as people can remember, and they each have their own side of the Earth. Naturals are on the left, which is known as West Earth and Coordinators on the right, which is known as East Earth. Center Earth was the smallest, and was a refuge for people who didn't want to be involved in the war. It was mostly made up of Naturals, since most Coordinators hate Naturals so much and want to kill them, which meant that the coordinator side didn't think that it existed. The ruler of East Earth was Patrick Zala. He has a son, but he has no idea what happened to him.

"Hey Kira! Over here!" Kira was so into his typing, he didn't here his friends Tolle Koeing and Miriallia Haw calling his name. Tolle walked up behind him in an attempt to scare him and shouted "HEY KIRA!" The attempt worked. Kira nearly jumped out of his skin from Tolle's yell. He quickly turned around to see both of them laughing at the site. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"We just wanted to say hi. Whatcha doin'?"

"You just came to say hi and I practically jumped a mile? Anyways, I'm just typing an assignment for Prof. Kato. Hey, did you guys here about what's been going on?"

"No, we haven't. What is it?" Miri asked.

"There's been an attack in upper Center Earth. East Earth was furious that there were Naturals hiding there. There's probably going to be another raid soon on areas surrounding it."

Both of them gasped in surprise. If it keeps up, then they'll end up being attacked.

"And to make things worse, it's been a week since that attack. But think, they'd evacuate us if something like that were to happen."

"I guess you're right… But still, I think Sector C should be careful."

"Yeah. Come on, I've got to go meet Sai and Kuzzey at the lab." Kira closed his laptop and walked with his friends towards Kato labs.

…………………………………

When the trio arrived, they saw their other friends Sai Argyle and Kuzzey Buzzkirk.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. Here's the file that Professor Kato wanted to give you." Sai handed Kira the disk with the file on it, but Kira reluctantly took it.

Somewhere outside the sector…

"Guys, I think that they're going to attack now. Our sensors are reading mobile suits and lots of em'."

"What can we do? There's no way we can take on a mobile suit!"

"Never say never, Yzak. Remember that project I was secretly developing with out showing you guys? It was a set of enhanced body armor, complete with Phase-Shift armor."

"WHAT!" All of the group members exclaimed.

"First off, how did you get Phase-Shift armor! Second, how can we take on a mobile suit with an enhanced suit of armor?"

"Wow Cagalli, you doubt Athrun's skills? I guess this day is full of surprises."

"Shut it, Dearka!"

"But I too want to know how you accomplished all of this too, Athrun."

"On that mission we had a couple days ago, I stole their files and materials and constructed it myself. And for your second question, it is so powerful that you would could just ram through the cockpit easily, or any other valuable part to it. I've got a make-shift beam gun as a weapon. It isn't really that powerful though, so you'll have to rely on the suit's great durability."

_BOOM!_

_  
_The group of teens looked ahead to see that smoke rose towards the blue sky. They're most definitely attacking. The teens headed towards the site, hoping that they aren't too late.

_Back with Kira and the others…_

_Boom! _

"What was that?" Kuzzey exclaimed with fright.

"I don't know. Could it be an earthquake?" Kira inquired.

There was a series of more explosions as buildings toppled over and soldiers went out to seek out Coordinators to take them as prisoners or kill, depending on the person.

"Guys, we should go. We've got to get out of here." Sai said

"No way!" yelled Tolle. "If Kira is right, then it's safer in here than out there. The safest place in under a, uh, I think it was under a door."

"Whatever. We're leaving." Kuzzey and Sai both left the labs. Kira, Miriallia, and Tolle hurried under the door. "Tolle, are you sure that this will protect us?" Miri asked.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't really paying attention in class. But this is a pretty strong building anyways."

Through their conversation, Kira was deep in thought, and finalized his thoughts when he heard loud footsteps in the building. His eyes opened wide. "Guys, this is an attack, not an earthquake. That's a soldier coming. We've got to hide!" They quickly turned off the lights and hid inside a closet that was almost over flowing with lab coats. This was perfect, because if they put them on, they would be totally concealed.

There were actually two soldiers, each armed with weapons that resembled beam swords. They searched everywhere around the room, but found nothing.

"Looks like the people in this room have evacuated… Wait a sec. Did you hear that?"

The other soldier just shrugged. "I sounded like someone moving their feet. It came from the closet over there."

"Well there's no harm in trying." They went over to the closet and moved all of the coats out of the way this time to reveal a frightened Kira, Tolle, and Miriallia. "Aha! You naturals will all die!" The man swung his sword at them, but to their surprise, a girl with pink hair in armor jumped down from the ceiling and blocked the blow with two metal wrist shields that had a large green sphere in the middle. "Get behind me!" She knocked the soldier to the ground with a sharp blow with the shields. Also to their surprise, a rope tied around the other guy and electrocuted him until he was knocked out.

The guy who threw the rope also jumped down from the ceiling. He had blue hair and the same armor on, but he didn't have shields. He had some other sort of gadget that carried those ropes that he used.

"The blade blockers worked like a charm, Athrun."

The blue haired guy, apparently named Athrun, nodded his head. "I knew I got them right this time. Thanks for testing them, Lacus."

As they talked, Kira saw one of the soldiers getting up, with a knife in hand. For Kira, it had felt like time had slowed down as the soldier prepared to attack. For some reason all of the sudden, he didn't want to just cower in fear and confusion, he felt like he wanted to fight. This was especially strange, because Kira was never the kind of person to use fighting as an option. He shot up from his position and yelled duck to Lacus. He flipped over sideways and kicked the man hard in the back of the head with his heel, and landed nimbly on his feet, right in front of the man. Everyone including Tolle and Miriallia were shocked at what Kira had just done. He had done this feat all while not even touching Lacus one bit. Kira himself was surprised at what he did.

"That… That was amazing…" Athrun said in amazement. "What's your name?"

"Kira Yamato. And these are my friends Tolle Koeing and Miriallia Haw. What about you?"

"I'm Athrun…uh…Haro."

"And I'm Lacus…Singer. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I just wish it were at a better time."

Athrun then pressed a button on a watch he had on. "Yzak, what's the situation outside?"

The silver haired teen replied with a smirk. "It's smooth sailing out here. The Ginns are nothing compared to our new suits! West or East Earth had better get ready, cause we'll destroy them!"

"Yzak, we're not soldiers, we're peace keepers. We protect the innocent, not destroy both sides of the war."

"…Right, we protect the innocent. Yzak out…"

Athrun turned his watch off and he and Lacus headed for the door, but Tolle stopped them. "What are we supposed to do?"

"You can hide and wait for this to be over. It won't take very long."

"What! How are three people going to take on those guys?" He replied.

"Tolle has a point, but lay off. I think they know what they're doing," Miri said quickly, and Tolle reluctantly moved out of the way.

"Wait a minute!" Kira stopped them before they left. "I want to help! I won't just stand here and watch innocent people die!"

"Are you sure?" Lacus asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure." That was a lie, though. He didn't know why he wanted to fight with them, but something in his body told him that it was the right thing to do.

Athrun closed his eyes in thought. "Very well, then. Come with us."

"Uh, can I get a minute with my friends?"

"Of course."

After getting permission, he turned toward them to get a word. He could tell from their faces that they were worried. "Guys, I promise that I will come back. The sector will be all right. Count on it."

"Man, I hope that you're right. Go on, don't waste time talking when you could be saving lives," Tolle said while shooing Kira away.

"I'm ready now." They sped out of the door, aiming to go outside of the lab. Kira stayed in the back of them, since he had no idea where they were going.

When they got outside, Kira looked wide-eyed at a person in an electronic suit of armor. He was buzzing around a Ginn like a bumblebee. And he had to admit, that bee had one heck of a sting. The person in armor sharply punched it in the cockpit area, and to Kira's surprise, it blew up.

"Whoa! How strong is that armor!" Kira exclaimed.

"You can thank Athrun for that, Kira." Lacus said with a smile.

The person in the armor saw them approaching, and landed, helmet off. Kira saw that it was the silver-haired guy that was on the screen on Athrun's watch.

"Hey guys… Who's the brunette?"

"That's Kira Yamato. He's gonna be assisting us on our mission. Well, it looks like Dearka has taken care of the rest." The blue-haired teen looked around for his comrade. Then he saw a small white dot, that had to be him. He landed next to them, and took off his helmet.

"Dearka, this is Kira Yamato, who's helping us on our mission."

"Are you sure that a complete stranger can handle our job?"

"I'm sure. Anyways, now that all of us are together, I'll let you in on the plan."

A/N: Well, there's chapter 1. Please review. I usually update faster if I get a review.


	2. The Monstrous Mercenary!

**_Thanks for the reviews! I didn't expect so many people to like this story. It took so long for me to update since I HATED this chapter when I first made it, so I remade it._**

**_Chapter 2 ver.2: The monstrous mercenary! _**

"Here's the plan." Athrun used a stick to point out places in the dirt.

"Alright, first, Yzak, Dearka, and Kira will have to fight the guards off. Then, Cagalli will destroy the deactivated Ginns with bombs, but they go off five minutes right after they're placed. So that means that Lacus and I will fight off the remaining soldiers that come using some of my gadgets with Cagalli. After that, we'll have to get the heck out of there. If everything goes as planned, there will be no threat in Sector C. Okay, Yzak, Dearka, Kira, you're up."

"Hey Zala-" Athrun hastily cut Yzak off by putting his hand over his mouth. "Uh, Zala is just my nickname, not my last name"

But luckily, Kira was paying no attention to them. He was looking at the guards. There were so many of them, and each had a gun and beam sword. It was pretty frightening to think that he would be facing them unarmed. All he had was a set of spare armor that Athrun had given him. He paled just from the thought. Lacus saw his expression and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right, Kira?"

"I-I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous…"

"You still don't have to do this, you know."

"Yes I do. I have to help rid this place of these monsters, even if I don't like it."

"_Wow, he's really selfless… and cute."_

"Hey Yamato, cut the chit-chat and let's go!" Yzak demanded.

"…Right, uh, Yzak, was it?"

"Let's go!" Yzak demanded in an annoyed tone.

"Alright." The trio of Kira, Dearka and Yzak darted towards the heavily guarded area. Kira glanced at them to see that they weren't perturbed by the vast number of guards and their weapons. He figured that they would be like that, since they were the main fighters of the group. Kira felt embarrassed, since he was so scared and was working with the best fighters of the group who weren't scared at all. He wondered why Athrun has so much trust and faith in him, that is, until Dearka snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hey Kira, we're here! Is anybody home in there?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. So how are we going to fight them?"

Yzak scoffed at his question. "Athrun says that we have to use hand to hand combat because he thinks that our fighting is too rough with weapons and will kill our enemy. He says "_we're peace keepers, not fighters." _But I think that's a load of crap. How are we even going to keep peace if the enemy just wakes up from being unconscious later and does the same thing again? Wait a minute… they've stopped moving. Let's get 'em!"

The three teens jumped down from their positions, and got the element of surprise on the unsuspecting guards. Kira lost all traces of fear in his body once again. He had no idea what it was, but something makes almost every thought but fighting go away. He delivered a kick to the back of the head to the guard he landed nearest. And to his surprise, Dearka and Yzak were plowing through them with rapid punches and kicks. Kira threw a punch to the face to one guy in front of him, and flipped backwards to get behind one guard who was behind him. He delivered a swift chop to the neck, before he hit the ground unconscious. Yzak activated his communication watch. "All right Cagalli, It's all yours."

"Finally! I've got the bomb, and Athrun and Lacus are heading over here now. You two should head to the next Ginn."

"Okay. Yzak out." He turned to face Kira and Dearka. "Head for the next Ginn."

The two of them nodded and ran to the next while Cagalli, Athrun, and Lacus prepared for their move at the unguarded Ginn. As Kira ran, his emotions of fear still gone, he thought that this was pretty simple. The guards were knuckleheads and couldn't fight, and Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus would be fine against the rest.

Cagalli planted the bomb in the lower torso of the Ginn, and prepared her electricity gun for battle, while Athrun and Lacus used blade blockers for defense and offense.

Cagalli, Athrun, and Lacus easily handled the soldiers that came, and went to the place where Kira, Dearka, and Yzak were. They quickly observed that Kira was pinned to the leg of a Ginn, and was struggling to break free of his grasp. Lacus threw one of the Blade Blockers to knock the guard out, and Kira was free, gasping for air.

"Thanks, Lacus. That's two times I owe you."

"Well, technically only one because you saved me back at the laboratory."

"Yeah… it was nothing"

As the small group headed to the last Ginn, a startlingly menacing, loud voice boomed at them. "Stop right there."

Kira looked up to see a man dressed in mostly white, but the most distinguishing things he wore were his long cape, and unsurprisingly white, mysterious mask placed in front of his eyes and nose. Kira looked at him suspiciously as he coolly walked in front of their path. He eyed the others, who were getting into fighting stances. Athrun looked the most determined out of the group. This guy was apparently bad news. The man looked at the group, a smirk plastered across his face. Actually, he was mostly looking at Athrun.

"I see we meet again, Gundam Force. Athrun, how come you aren't glad to see me? We're so close, we're practically related."

"Cut the crap, Creuset! If I was related to you, I'd commit suicide," Athrun spat in retaliation.

The man just kept his same expression as he continued to stare Athrun down. Then, out of no where, he sped towards them, spun and did a split kick, knocking both Kira and Cagalli down. Kira's eyes were wide open with shock; never before had he ever seen anyone or anything move that fast. He hadn't even seen him move, and the next thing he knew, his face was in the dirt.

Athrun hurried over to Cagalli to make sure she was alright. She nodded, but to her horror, Creuset was right behind Athrun with a long, golden knife. "Athrun, behind you!"

Luckily, Dearka landed a jab to the masked man's face in mid sprint, stopping him in his tracks. He rapidly landed punches and kicks to the extremely quick man. Yzak came up from behind and landed a hard blow to his back, making him stumble back to Dearka. The blonde haired teen quickly caught him in his arms, while Yzak grabbed the knife from Rau's hand.

"You know, if you hadn't done those things to Athrun and I, maybe I'd make this quick and painless, but I guess that won't be happening. Say goodbye, Creuset!" The silver haired teen exclaimed.

"Words are only words, Yzak. Do you really think that I am afraid of you weaklings?"

The mysterious man sharply kicked Dearka in between the legs with his heel, and knocked him out of the way. He ran towards Yzak in an attempt to get his weapon back. He used a strong kick to stomach, but surprisingly, Yzak just barely caught it in time. But, he wasn't off the hook just yet. Creuset just smirked at the opportunity. He spun all the way around on the leg Yzak had for a hard heel kick to Yzak's cheek, making blood fly out of his mouth, eyes wide like everyone else, except for Athrun. He knew he had plenty of surprises, and took this chance to strike. "Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, let's get him all at once!"

The three of them nodded and charged towards him full of determination. The three of them attacked him with Kira, Lacus, and Athrun in the front, while Cagalli attacked from the back. At the last second, Rau jumped and kicked through the middle, which happened to be Kira. As Creuset flew forwards, he was out of range for Cagalli's punch, and dodged Athrun and Lacus' attacks.

"You just don't get it, do you? I am the Ultimate Coordinator! I can take all of you out with my hands tied behind my back!"

"Well then, why don't we test that," said Athrun. He pulled out the device that carried electric ropes, and threw one at Creuset, making his hands literally tied behind his back, but with an added bonus of electrocution.

"Nice try, Zala, but you'll have to do better than that!" Creuset endured the shock, and snapped the rope into pieces. But suddenly, a watch that Creuset was wearing started to flash red. He looked surprised at the signal and lifted his head up again to face the group.

"Another day, Athrun Zala, another day." Creuset threw a blinding smoke bomb, and when the smoke cleared, he was long gone.

Kira got back on his feet, still in shock at what that man could do. Athrun approached him looking unfathomed from the experience. "I'm sorry you had to fight that battle. That was Rau Le Creuset, a mercenary working for my fa- I mean Patrick Zala. He's caused us a lot of trouble in the past."

Yzak scowled at the memory, tracing where his scar is. "Yeah, a lot of trouble."

"Why is he after you?" Kira pondered.

"We've caused an equal amount of trouble for Patrick Zala, also. He was hired after we raided a group of soldiers' weapons and equipment and used it against them," Athrun replied.

"I see… I heard about Patrick Zala having a son who escaped from a military academy with two other students. Do you know anything about that? But it may just be a rumor."

"Oh yeah, it's just a rumor," Athrun nervously replied.

"Oh. Well, I also heard that the same thing happened to Siegel Clyne's daughter. That must also just be a rumor." Kira looked to the ground, a little uneasy at the question he wanted answered.

"So, uh, do you think you could use one more member for the team?"

"What! You actually want to join?" Athrun acted as if no one had ever even thought about that subject before.

"Well, yeah… It seems like it would be a great experience, and your reasons behind fighting are the same that I would have if I fought in big battles. I really want to help you guys out."

"Alright then, welcome to the team!"

Kira's face brightened, as he would now be able to make a difference in the battle between West Earth and East Earth.

Dearka got Kira into a friendly headlock and gave him a noogie. "So Kira, you seem like you'd be a fighter. How about you work with Yzak and me? It looks like you could kick some major butt."

Athrun pulled Kira out of his Dearka's grip, disagreeing with him. "Nah, Kira seems like the gadget-making kind of guy, right Kira? Maybe we can fix the glitch in the blade blockers that won't allow the titanium filled nucleus to accept the negative energy flow that stimulates a reaction that allows metal to resist searing heats like beams but coming very fast, but it seems like the matrix that guides the stimulants can't take the shock and screws the entire process up. Or maybe the wires aren't plugged in…"

Cagalli then pulled Kira away from Athrun, convinced that he was in to marksmanship.

"I know you love to use firearms, right Kira? Don't all guys?"

"You know Cagalli, you're the only one in the group who is allowed to use any form of gun, and you're a girl." Dearka stated.

"What are you saying, Dearka?"

"Me? I'm not saying anything, except that it's kind of a coincidence that you happen to look like a guy-"

"Dearka, you're dead!" Cagalli chased after Dearka, rifle in hand, like a madman- I mean madwoman.

Kira gazed at them, sweatdropped and confused.

"Uh Athrun, does this happed a lot?"

"You bet. Them always fighting makes this long journey a little more, well, normal. It would be pretty serious and never enjoyable without the normal things that we still are used to, eh Nicol." Athrun stopped his sentence in its tracks realizing what he just said.

Yzak and Lacus immediately looked up at Athrun looking slight upset with him. Cagalli stopped chasing Dearka and both wore the same expression as Yzak and Lacus.

"Uh, so, we should probably set up camp now, since it's getting kind of late," He quickly said, trying to change the subject. Athrun looked at each of their expressions, and sighed in defeat. The jig was up.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Athrun, how could you do this! The second we enter East Earth, Kira's **_LIFE_** will be on the line!" Cagalli could not believe what Athrun was doing.

"I know, Cagalli. I don't know what I was thinking. But you guys have to under stand, he was my best friend.

Yzak then walked over to them, which consisted of everyone but Kira, who was asleep in one of the tents.

"We understand perfectly, Zala, but I don't think that you do! Do you know how much your father wants us dead? Cagalli is exactly right! This is our friend we're talking about!"

Athrun had enough of this. He wished that they could be in his shoes and understand how he felt. "He was like a brother to me, my best friend. Kira fits so easily into the categories of him."

Lacus felt anger rising in her, who was on everyone else's side. "Athrun, Kira isn't going to risk his life for you or any of us just because you're feeling lonely! Kira cannot replace Nicol!"

These words struck Athrun hard. "Kira wanted to join. Alright, I'll admit that under normal circumstances I wouldn't have let him join. I'll let him go in the morning. But right now, I think we should get some rest."

They agreed and headed to their tents. Kira and Athrun shared a tent, so when Athrun came in, Kira pretended to be asleep.

He had heard the whole conversation. Right then, Kira felt terrible. He had messed up their friendship, he was doomed when they got to East Earth, and he knew now that Athrun was really the son of Patrick Zala.

Kira ultimately decided not to tell anyone about any of this.

**_This was pretty confusing, I know. But it'll be cleared up eventually._**


	3. Mistake

**_Chapter 3: Mistake_**

When Kira awoke, he felt the complete opposite of what he expected. He really didn't want to face Athrun "Haro." His head was filled with so many thoughts. Apparently, he wasn't welcome here. He was tearing apart their friendships just by being on the team. They hadn't trusted him enough to even give their last names. And to top it all off, he's dead meat once they step into East Earth. It didn't make any sense. His "friend" Athrun had played him for a fool. Kira reluctantly got out of his sleeping bag, and saw everyone else already up. They were waiting for him, no doubt. Kira tried to pretend to not know what was going on.

"Hey guys, what are you doing up so early? Are we going on a mission?"

Athrun walked towards him, looking pretty sad. "Kira, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to-"

Kira couldn't hold his feelings in anymore. He was getting very frustrated.

All of the members of the Gundam Force saw the look on his face, and really didn't want to lose Kira. Then, Lacus cut into Athrun's sentence

"He just wanted to tell you that you'll need some sort of weapon for our missions in West Earth, right Athrun?"

The blue-haired teen's head shot up. "Wa-oh yeah, right, you need a weapon. But if you'd like, I could make you one if I had the materials. I've heard that Sector E is a big producer of machinery and weapons for West Earth. You live in Center Earth, Kira. Is this true?"

Kira was surprised that they hadn't kicked him off the team. But he kept this feeling to himself and didn't let it show, so they wouldn't suspect anything.

Kira nodded. "Yep, it's the perfect place to make weaponry. The only problem is that… well… since we're in a war, they mainly sell to West Earth soldiers. It would be almost impossible to get their materials unless you have a lot of money. And I mean a LOT of money. They're really faithful to the West Earth Alliance. And also-"

"I see… Any suggestions?"

"I've got one," Yzak said. "Why don't we steal the money, or better yet, steal the weapons and materials?"

Athrun scratched his head, unsure that this was the right way to do this. "Well, we don't want to unarm the West EA. But, we could use that if we don't have any other better options. Hm…" Athrun continued to be in the same position, deep in thought, until he got an idea.

"What if we pretended to be West EA soldiers?"

Kira ran his hand through his hair. "Athrun, this really isn't a good idea…"

"Why? What's the problem?"

"Well, Sector E is a really small town. Even though they are large producers in weapons, they are very poorly defended. If we went there, we'd bring along the enemy. It isn't going to suspect an attack, since it Center Earth is supposed to be a remote, safe haven. We got lucky with Sector C."

"You're missing the point, Yamato. We'll make any sacrifices if needed," Yzak said, coldly.

"I agree with Kira. That isn't right," Lacus stated.

Dearka shrugged. "Then we should vote to see what we should do. Who votes that we shouldn't go to Sector E?"

Lacus and Kira's hands were the only to go up.

"So, who votes that we should pretend to be West EA soldiers?" Yzak, Dearka, Athrun, and Cagalli raised their hands.

Kira sighed, knowing that only disaster was around the corner.

……………………………………………………………………….

Sector E wasn't any different then what Kira said. There were merchants in torn and old clothes who had set up shop all down most of the streets, which weren't paved at all. All it was was a light tan/brown color that represented the town completely. There were small buildings that looked like they were older then all of the Gundam Forces' members' ages combined. Some of them didn't even have a roof. Kira guessed that even though Sector E was a very poor town, people flocked to it since it was in a very remote location and was very peaceful.

"_Not for long," _Kira thought in sadness.

As the group searched for merchants selling weapons, they saw that the back area was completely different then the area they just passed. It was even more developed then Sector C, which was really saying something, considering that Sector C was the most developed of them all in Center Earth.

"This must be where they sell machinery," said Athrun, not very happily at all. Apparently, he had been thinking about what Kira said earlier and wasn't sure about their decision.

"It's a shame," Kira sighed. "This area is even more developed then Sector C, and yet they don't bother helping the rest of the town. They're suffering, while these people are living the life in mansions. I can't believe people can be fooled by peace so easily. They'll do anything, just to be at peace, even live in poverty."

"I guess that just proves how bad the war is…" Lacus said sadly.

"Well, that's what we're out to fix, right?" Kira said trying to lighten the mood. "At least if this town is still standing by then…," he muttered under his breath.

"Right, and we'll do anything to reach this goal."

The group pressed on, but had no luck in finding merchants that sold weapons. They checked every shop but this last one. As they entered it, they saw that the products weren't anything of use. The owner quickly spotted them and greeted them. He was a tall, bald man with a goatee.

"Welcome! Can I interest you in anything?"

"Uh, we were wondering if you had any weapons or some sort of gadgets. We're part of the West Earth Alliance," Athrun said.

The man scowled at hearing Athrun's words. "West EA, huh? I'd never sell something to the likes of you! You've got a lot of nerve coming back here, since you decided not to pay recently!"

"Whoa, I'm sorry. We're not really part of the West EA. We were faking because we thought you were really supportive of them."

"That's old news! All of the merchants hide their machinery from those filthy bastards! They started using their power to get the weapons without paying, and we depended on them! Ever since then, we've been suffering! Even the ones who still benefit from outsiders like yourselves!"

"But I don't care. Take the weapons. I've saved up enough to move and go back to my family far away at the edge of West Earth."

Athrun bowed in thanks of his kindness. "Thank you sir."

The owner opened up the back of the shop, revealing hundreds of weapons and gadgets, but only one caught Kira's eye.

"Whoa, what's this?" It was a suit, kind of like Yzak and Dearkas, but it had a lot more details. (It looks exactly like the Strike Gundam.)

"That, my boy, is my latest import from a great inventor. The Strike suit! I've also included a sword, a shield, and shoulder armor. It's all yours."

"Thank you!" Kira carried (well actually, dragged) the suit with the others, who were fascinated by it.

But as they walked away from the building, ZAFT forces were approaching the vicinity.

Then, chaos erupted from an explosion. The group quickly looked to see 7 Mobile Suits they had never seen before. They were BuCues from East Earth, and by the looks of it, they weren't just going to go after the Gundam Force, but the whole Sector also.

Athrun looked at the surroundings in haste to come up with plan. He saw people running every which way, a lot of fire, and the mystery machines.

"Alright, Yzak, Dearka, go after those strange machines. Cagalli, try to keep order among the people. Lacus, Kira, we're going to put out those fires."

Kira reluctantly nodded and joined them in extinguishing the flames that were spreading fast. Kira knew that he could easily take those machines out, especially because of the great sword that he had equipped with the suit. He took a look at his surroundings. There missiles being shot at buildings. The machines were crushing innocent people. He looked to his left to see the kind merchant who gave him the suit on the ground, blood spilled everywhere. Kira clenched his fists in anger and frustration.

"This can't be happening… These are innocent people who gave up everything they had to live in peace!"

Lacus and Athrun looked back to see that Kira wasn't joining them and didn't look too happy.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Lacus asked in concern.

"I… I have to do something! I just can't let anyone die like this!" The former shine and kindness in Kira's eyes disappeared. The Kira they were speaking to only minutes ago is gone. He suited up in the Strike suit as quickly as possible and prepared for battle.

He quickly drew the Beam Bladed Sword and readied a fighting stance. He cut a BuCue in half and quickly turned around to see three more diving in his direction. The teen moved backwards, making two BuCues smash each other, and then threw a hidden beam boomerang at the one in front of him. It exploded instantly on contact.

"Bull's eye…" He muttered.

Kira then turned around to see three left. Taking advantage of the grappling claw, he grabbed a fallen building with it and flung it at them, knocking all of them over.

"Now to finish the job!" He threw three boomerangs and destroyed them all. The brown haired teen looked below to see some of the soldiers retreating. "Cowards!"

He flew down below, striking all of the soldiers near him. There was one on the ground, wounded. "Please… Spare me…"

Kira ignored his plea and got ready to stab him, but Athrun and Lacus grabbed him before he could do it.

"Stop it Kira! He's already wounded!" Athrun yelled.

"East Earth never has mercy! Why should we have mercy on them!"

"Just because they are evil doesn't mean that we have to be!" Lacus said.

Kira then stopped struggling, and watched the soldier retreat. He slowly exited his fighting frenzy, heavily panting.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…"

The rest of the group joined up with them, equally shocked at Kira's sudden fierceness and abilities.

They all stayed to help the wounded and fix some of the houses, but over all, it was hopeless. In the end, most of the people went to Sector D or F, the last Sector. After the people left, the group decided to leave.

It was pretty much silent as they set up camp at night fall. After everyone had gone to bed, Kira was still out in front of the fire, deep in thought.

"Hello Kira."

He turned around to see Lacus. "Hey Lacus."

"So, what are doing up so late?"

"I'm just thinking about earlier."

"… You're a Coordinator, aren't you?"

Kira was silent for a while, but decided to tell her the truth.

"… Yes, I am. First generation, to be specific."

"You sound like you are ashamed about it. You should never be ashamed about who you are. Besides, all of us are Coordinators, so you fit in just fine.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Lacus. I'm going to go to bed now."

"All right. Good night, Kira." Lacus put out the flames and headed to bed herself.

_At an East Earth base…_

A soldier came into the room, reporting to Patrick Zala.

"Sir, the attack on Sector E was partially successful. The Sector was wiped out, but all but one soldier survived. He's in the infirmary-"

The soldier he was talking about came in, limping on one leg.

"Excuse me sir, but I know two members of the Gundam Force…"

Patrick Zala then grabbed the man by his collar. "Tell me who they were!"

"I don't think you want to know…"

"I said tell me!"

"You really don't want to know who it was…"

Patrick Zala was at the end of his rope now. He punched him in the face, expecting him to tell now.

"Tell me or I'll have you executed!"

"All right ! Lacus Clyne and your son, Athrun Zala!"


	4. Enter Patrick Zala: Part 1

_**A/N: This chapter was kinda rushed, since I'm working on 5 other chapters right now. Also, I really need title ideas!**_

**_Chapter 4: Enter Patrick Zala: Part 1_**

Morning came and the group headed off immediately. Athrun caught up with Kira to have a bit of a word with him.

"Kira, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you back at Sector E? You were like a whole different person."

"Actually, I don't particularly know… I was just so angered by the injustice; I got caught up in the fighting. I didn't want them to get away with what they were doing. So where are we headed?" Kira asked quickly, changing the subject.

"Well, I guess now we're off to West Earth. We just have to pretend that we aren't Coordinators. To get there, we'll have to cross through the lower Sectors, uh, what are they again?"

Kira looked to the ground. "The Earth Alliance Sector. It's also known to some as the Forsaken Sector. West Earth has bases set up there and they want the land. However, residents aren't making it easy for them. Some people say that a war will break out. If you haven't noticed, West Earth is getting stronger by the day. They're fending off more and more Zaft forces from gaining entry, though none of them are helping the numerous natural massacres in Center Earth." He looked up towards the sky. "It's a shame… As long as both sides hate each other, not one person is safe."

Yzak started along the barren path. "We need to get going." The others nodded and followed him towards what seemed like their doom: 6 coordinators in a sector filled with Earth Alliance soldiers.

_Back at the Zaft base… _

Le Creuset, in front of a group of Zaft soldiers, held a pointer in his grip and informed them of the plan.

He pointed to the Forsaken Sector on the map.

"Since we've figured that they are going to West Earth first, I think they are going to pass through the Forsaken Sector."

The group of soldiers murmured and whispered to themselves and the ones around them.

"Of course, this means we'll need a good plan to get in there. If we can get some Fighter Helicopters in the air, we'll be able to attack while they're getting ready to, if not already, fire at them. And then we'll-"

Interrupting his plan, Patrick Zala entered the room.

"Rau, your services will not be needed during this mission." He turned to face the rest of the soldiers, with Rau staring at him, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"You will go there to bring back my son, Athrun Zala, so that I can talk some sense into that boy. Destroy anyone that gets in your way."

One of the soldiers decided to speak up among all of the shocked faces. "But sir, who will lead us?"

Zala turned to face him. "That is a good question. You will be lead by Commander Ray Yuki. He also needs a word with that blasted child of mine. You are all dismissed… except for you, Creuset. I'd like to have a word with you." An angry look descended upon Zala's stern face.

The others drifted out of the room quickly, sensing that their leader was not in a very good mood.

Zala slammed his hand on a nearby desk very hard. "Why didn't you tell me that I've been attacking my own son!"

Rau decided it wasn't worth it beating around the bush. "I didn't think that it was worth telling you."

"I'd think that telling someone that their son is their enemy would be worth mentioning! Now if you keep screwing with me, you won't get your money, and I swear that you will pay severely! Understand!"

Rau quickly nodded. "Of course sir. I won't let you down again."

_Back with the Gundam Force…_

After a very, very long walk, the group finally arrived at their destination; The Forsaken Sector. Dearka took a good look around, and came upon nothing that seemed out of the ordinary. "For a "forsaken" Sector, it sure looks normal and peaceful." He was right. There was nothing out of the ordinary. The town overall looked pretty wealthy compared to Sector D. There were large, looming houses, next to shops and malls. The only problem was that there were absolutely no people around.

"It's probably just like the last Sector we visited. We should probably go in further before we make assumptions like this, since there could be some sort of holiday being celebrated at their plaza or something," stated Athrun.

They nodded and ventured to the center of the town. Still, it was a ghost town. Not a single living thing in sight. Then, out of nowhere, a group of heavily armored gunmen jumped out of what seemed like nowhere. However, they didn't catch the Gundam Force off guard, thanks to their coordinator abilities. Kira and Athrun each jumped in front of Lacus and Cagalli in fighting positions and fierce looks on their faces.

Each of the gunmen aimed their rifles at the group, only to be told to lower their weapons by the guy who appeared to be their leader.

"Lower your weapons. They don't seem to be threats. Who are you?"

Athrun stepped forward and introduced them. "We're the Gundam Force. I'm the leader, Athrun Zala."

Many whispers were passed along the group at the mention of his name. The leader walked up and shook Athrun's hand.

"It's good to meet the leader of the legendary Gundam Force. We've heard all about you. You have all of our respect.

"Uh, thanks. Um… Who exactly are you."

"We're-"

A thunder-like explosion echoed throughout the empty town. Everyone covered their heads and ducked. Kira, along with the others, looked up to see what had happened. A group of Fighter Helicopters had attempted to bomb them, but just barely missed their targets.

"What the hell! Hey, you, what's going on here?" Yzak inquired.

The leader just shrugged. "No idea. But don't worry about it. You should get going. We'll handle them!" The group aimed their weapons to the sky and went after them. Creuset's plan was moving into action, unknown to the others.

Dearka turned to face the others. "We should probably give them a hand. Whaddya say, Athrun?"

"I guess so… But you, Yzak, and Kira will be the only ones who would stand more of a chance."

The three of the warriors nodded and suited up quickly. But just as they were about to fight, the helicopters were long gone!

Yzak activated the communication to Kira and Dearka. "We should be able catch up to them. Wait, what's that on the radar?"

Dearka took a look on the screen, and sure enough, a ship was approaching from behind. "It's a ship, just a few naturals trying to be brave. This shouldn't take very long."

But as it approached, they soon deciphered that it was a ZAFT ship, one all too familiar to Athrun. The ship descended to the ground slowly, and out came none other than Athrun's old mentor, Commander Ray Yuki, accompanied by a large group of soldiers. Commander Yuki approached Athrun, a look of disappointment and disgust upon his face.

"Athrun, what has happened to you? Why did you leave the academy?"

"I'm not fighting for ZAFT in my lifetime! Those people are all too anxious to spill more blood!"

"We're in a war, Athrun! The naturals started this, so they'll have to suffer the consequences! They messed with us first!"

"Anyways, why are you here?"

Yuki decided to calm himself down and get to the point. "Your father demands for you to return, just to talk."

"What! There's no way that I'll return to East Earth like that! My father doesn't care about me, so why should I waste my time talking to him?"

"But he really does care about you. He's been searching for you for a while now. Your father just wishes to talk, Athrun. At least do this for your old man."

Athrun thought it over for a little while. "… All right, I'll go."

"WHAT," the rest of the Gundam Force exclaimed.

Kira slowly landed on the ground and removed his helmet. "Athrun, this isn't a good idea. We can't trust Coordinators in East Earth."

"I know. But I also know how to defend myself."

"Athrun, I'll go with you!" Cagalli exclaimed.

Commander Ray Yuki just shrugged. "I guess you could come along, if you want to be sure of his safety."

Athrun turned around, shocked at Cagalli. "Wha..? Cagalli? Why would you want to come?"

She blushed and hid her face in her hair to hide it. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"But…"

The one of the soldiers interrupted him. "Just got word from Chairman Zala. We've got to go now."

Athrun reluctantly nodded and got aboard the ship, accompanied by Cagalli.

Dearka sighed heavily in light of their current situation. "We can't go to West Earth without Athrun. What do we do now?"

Aboard the ship, Yuki's communicator went off. It was Patrick Zala.

"What is it, sir?"

"While you're still there, order the pilots to go ahead and attack the sector."

"Yes sir."

_Back on the ground…_

A loud explosion echoed from the other end of the sector. It had to be the helicopters. Kira and the rest of them ran towards the battle zone, anxious to help their new comrades.

When they arrived, the part the sector was completely destroyed, and the helicopters had gotten away.

The leader fiercely punched the ground in frustration. "Damn it! They got away!"

Kira walked up to him, curious as to what was wrong about the town. "Why is the sector so desolate? I thought this place was going to be a war zone, since the West Earth Alliance is here."

"… Let's discuss this somewhere else." He led them into a nearby restaurant, empty still.

Each of them took a seat. The leader decided to actually introduce himself and everyone else.

"I am Mwu LaFlaga, and we're resistance fighters against the West Earth Forces. But when our sensors picked up signals of enemies approaching, we had to call a temporary cease-fire to protect the homeland. We all hid in our underground sanctuary, prepared for the upcoming battle. But I guess we were tricked. It was all just a diversion so those ZAFT dogs could come and take Athrun."

"They must have known that we trusted Athrun enough not to attack" Lacus commented.

"What, you think we're hotheads who can't do the right thing in sticky situations!" Mwu yelled, getting up from his seat.

"No, no, that's not what I meant at all," Lacus quickly said, with her hands up in defense.

Mwu just burst out laughing along with everyone else, except for the Gundam Force. The just looked at each other, very confused.

"I was just kidding. You know, we aren't very good in those situations, so it was probably best that we were out of your way. And, we are pretty hotheaded sometimes. Hey, whaddya say you guys hang around until your friends get back? We could really use your help to drive the West Earth Forces."

Kira turned around and looked at the three of them. "So, do you think that would be alright?"

Each of them nodded, eager to see the underground sanctuary. Kira then turned back to face Mwu. "I guess we're in. But just until Athrun and Cagalli get back.

"That's great! Come on, let's go."

The Gundam Force exited the restaurant and followed the Resistance fighters to the center of the Sector. They arrived at a bird statue that looked like it was getting ready to just burst from inside of the statue and fly away. Mwu hit a hidden button on the inside of the feathers, and the statue started to move to the side, which revealed a very long and dark stairway leading to the underground sanctuary. Each of the remaining Gundam Force members were wowed that it was hidden in such a secret location. The group slowly went into the darkness of the staircase.

_With Athrun and Cagalli…_

The ship had just arrived at the ZAFT base. Athrun and Cagalli exited the ship, accompanied by the other soldiers. As they approached Patrick Zala's room, Athrun turned to face Cagalli.

"You probably should stay outside. My father more than likely wouldn't want anyone to hear our conversation. Err… that he can actually see."

Cagalli laughed a little at his remark. "Yeah, I guess. But if I hear something wrong, I'll go in there to help you whether he likes it or not."

Athrun smiled at her kindness. "Thanks Cagalli. It means a lot."

Athrun opened the large door and slowly started into the room with two soldiers at each of his sides. His father sat at a table at the other end of the room.

"Hello, Athrun. Long time no see, eh?"


	5. Enter Patrick Zala: Part 2

_**Chapter 5: Enter Patrick Zala: Part 2**_

"Welcome, Athrun. Long time no see."

Athrun slowly started into the extremely large room, unsure of his father's reaction to his disappearing act.

Chairman Zala stood up and went up to Athrun with the same cold look upon his face. He held out his hand, as if he wanted to shake his hand. But, as quick as lightning, he raised it up and struck Athrun across his face.

"Why are you with those filthy deserters? Coordinators are supposed to fight Naturals, not save them!"

Athrun placed his hand on his burning cheek, very surprised at his father's actions. He could feel the anger rising inside of him just thinking about what he said. "WE aren't deserters, and we only protect the innocent! Is that so wrong! Because of East Earth Forces and West EA, everyone but the savages have to hide and give up everything, just to have even a small chance of living! Why must you kill these innocent people?"

"Because they started it! They can't accept the fact that we're more evolved than them!"

"But not everyone feels that way! The West Earth Forces are just as much to blame, but you're blowing it out of proportion! Not all Naturals are the same! Unlike you, some can think for themselves and be peaceful!"

Zala's demeanor suddenly turned even darker. "It doesn't matter what you think, because you aren't going back! You won't leave this base until I figure out what to do with you!"

With one swift chop (and a little help from his coordinator abilities) he knocked the blue haired teen unconscious. Meanwhile outside the room, Cagalli heard Athrun hit the ground. "Athrun!" She pulled out a handgun and entered the room. There were two guards who were there, but she didn't care. She aimed and fired at Zala, but only hit his shoulder.

"Urrgh! My arm! Guards… get… her."

"Damn, I missed his head." Cagalli muttered under her breath. Both of the guards charged at her furiously. Cagalli raised her gun, but it was knocked out of her hand by the guard. The other one was about to fire his gun, but was stopped by Zala.

"Wait, don't kill her. If we keep both of them here, the rest will come and we can kill them all."

The guard nodded, and knocked her unconscious also with the butt end of his gun.

Back at the Forsaken Sector, Kira and the rest of them were getting along great with the resistance fighters. Since Kira and Lacus couldn't fight very well, they learned proper fighting techniques and how to survive. After they learned this, the fighters sent them out on their own and then they'd have to get back to the sanctuary. They had to send a search party to find them. After they'd returned, the fighters decided to give them a break, so the two of them met up with Yzak and Dearka.

"So how did you guys do?" Dearka asked.

"Uh, we got lost…" Kira replied, not very happily.

"Ha! You owe me 40 bucks, Dearka!" Yzak exclaimed happily.

"Hey, we didn't shake on it Yzak!"

"What? You bet on us?" Lacus asked, shocked at her friends actions.

"Uh…" Yzak stuttered.

"I said you wouldn't get lost! It was all Yzak who didn't believe in you"

"Shut up Dearka!"

While they were busy yelling at each other, Kira realized that Athrun and Cagalli have been gone for a long time.

"Hey guys, don't you think that Athrun and Cagalli should be back by now? It's been over 8 hours."

"I knew we couldn't trust that guy!" Yzak said angrily. "We have to go and get them back from those ZAFT dogs! You guys up for it?"

They all nodded.

"Alright then, let's go. But since you don't have a suit, Lacus, you should stay here and make up and excuse on why we left."

"But why don't you take them with you? You'd have a better chance." Lacus said.

"You heard what Mwu said. They aren't good in these kinds of situations. They'd only get in the way. Dearka, Kira, let's go."

They suited up and got ready to take off, but Lacus stopped Kira.

"Kira, be careful. I'm sure that Patrick Zala has many soldiers at his base."

Kira blushed a little under his thick helmet. He activated his communication systems. "Don't worry, Lacus. I'll be just fine, and so will Athrun and Cagalli. I promise."

With that, he activated the thrusters and took off along with Yzak and Dearka.

…………………………………..

As they got farther in the sky, both Yzak and Dearka both turned to Kira

"Lead the way, Kira." Yzak said.

He nodded and activated his tracking system. The Strike Suit has the ability to track ships because of the pollution trail ships leaves behind, no matter how long ago or how small the pollutant. Kira he quickly looked at the path and changed the direction he was going by about 90 degrees, with Dearka and Yzak at his tail. But, eventually, they were stopped by a group of enemies in the new GINN suits.

"I think we're getting close to the base. And the defense looks pretty strong." Dearka said.

Kira said nothing, but instead focused completely on wiping them out. He quickly drew his sword and charged. But the GINN suits were also equipped with swords, so the two of them clashed swords. The person in the GINN suit was stronger than Kira, and his blade inched closer and closer to Kira's head. But, Kira wasn't done yet. He quickly activated the beam of the sword and easily sliced the GINN's blade in two. Then, he stabbed the sword through the enemy, making the suit explode. "When are they going to learn?" Kira asked himself.

Dearka and Yzak were having a tough time handling both of their adversaries. Dearka drew his beam rifle and fired at the GINN, but it was too fast. The suit was designed with superior thrusters, so Dearka couldn't land a single hit on it. The enemy came in for an attack with the machine gun, but the bullets only dented Dearka's suit. But this still hurt like heck because the metal was pounding Dearka. But he had a plan. He spotted Yzak getting fired at from the last GINN suit. Dearka flew behind the enemy suit that Yzak was fighting, with the other one on the blonde haired coordinator's tail. The suit saw Dearka behind him, so while he was firing at Yzak still, he drew his sword in his free hand and tried to strike Dearka, but he flew up just in time, making him cut the other GINN suit. The enemy had accidentally killed his own partner! While he was realizing what had just happened, Yzak whipped out his rifle, shot, and destroyed the enemy suit.

"We make a great team, Yzak."

"Yeah, whatever… Hey, Yamato, how'd you fare?"

"It was no problem, Yzak. Now let's get going. Athrun and Cagalli could be in danger."

The three of them continued to make their way towards the main ZAFT base.

Back with Athrun…

Athrun awoke with a start and a sore head. "What the… Where am I?" He looked around to see a bland and bare room, almost like a prison cell. Then he remembered what his father told him.

_Flashback_

"_It doesn't matter what you think, because you aren't going back! You won't leave this base until I figure out what to do with you!"_

Athrun quickly got up from the bed and desperately tried to open the door. He banged on it with his fist, yelling for help. But it was no good. His father was going to keep him here, trapped like a white lab rat. His father gave no mercy, not even to his own son. Who knew what would happen to him? Would he send him to another academy? Or would he just kill him altogether? Athrun just decided it was not a good time to try and fight back. As came to this realization, a soldier came in and grabbed him by the arm and started to bring him to his father's room.

With Kira, Yzak, and Dearka…

After a long period of flying, they finally reached their destination. But there were no guards on the outside for some strange reason.

"_It's almost as they want us here,_"Kira thought to himself. Nonetheless, they entered the esteemed ZAFT base. The group traversed down the hallway, checking potential areas that Athrun or Cagalli could be in, but they weren't in any of them. They came upon the biggest room of all. Somehow, they just knew they'd find something in there. When they opened the large doors, they were shocked to see about 15 guards, Athrun and Cagalli tied up, and Patrick Zala in front of it all, with an evil grin on his face. He pointed at the three teenagers, eager to see them die.

"Guards, take care of our guests."

Then, simultaneously, all three of their eyes dulled and lost their shine. Kira drew his blade, while Yzak and Dearka took out their beam rifles.

The guards fired rounds from their machine guns, but they did no good at all. The three teens charge forwards and took them all out with no mercy at all.

Shaking in his boots, Zala took out a knife and put it up to Cagalli's neck.

"If you make one more move, I'll kill her! Now drop your weapons!"

Kira, Dearka, and Yzak went back to normal, and did as he said. There was no way that they'd let him kill another one of their teammates.

"Remove your armor!"

They obeyed, and stripped down to their normal clothes.

"That's better…" He grabbed Cagalli's handgun off of the ground and pointed it towards them.

"Say goodbye, Gundam Force!"

But just as he was about to shoot, multiple explosions were heard and a West Earth Alliance ship crashed into the room and destroyed nearly half of the room. The ship was a light shade of orange and had multiple cannons on the back. Mwu, Lacus, and the rest of the fighters got off of the ship. "Lacus is a terrible liar," Mwu said with a smirk. One of the resistance fighters shot the knife and gun out of Zala's hands.

Mwu went up to them and untied Athrun and Cagalli. "We've got to get out of here. The base is crumbling as we speak!"

They all quickly climbed aboard the ship except for Athrun. He looked towards his father.

"Father, why did you have to do all of this? Do you really hate Naturals this much?"

Patrick turned away in disgust. "Don't call me father. You're no son of mine."

"But-"

A large piece of debris fell and separated them from each other. Patrick hit a button on the wall that made the platform he stood on descend into the hangar and into and escape pod. Immediately, followed by others, he launched into the sky. _"The next time we cross paths, Athrun, I'll kill you." _

Athrun stood in shock at what had just happened. Kira poked his head out of the ship to call him. "Athrun, we have to get out of here right now."

"Huh? Oh, right." He came back to his senses and got aboard the ship.

When he came aboard, he saw that some people were wearing West Earth Alliance uniforms.

"Hm, that's strange…" he said to himself. "Uh…"

"Mwu, Mwu LaFlaga."

"Right, Mwu, why are there West Earth Alliance soldiers here? I thought you were fighting them."

"Well, we made a truce when we thought you were the enemy, so I guess it just hasn't ended yet, eh?"

One of the West EA soldiers in the controls took a look outside. "Hey, it looks like part of the base hasn't collapsed yet." He attempted to push the button for the main cannon, but Mwu caught his arm.

"I think we've done enough to them already."

"Awwww…" At this, everyone got a little bit of a chuckle out of it, except for Athrun. He stared out the window, thinking of his father.

"_Father, when will you ever see things in the right light?" _Athrun asked himself this in his head as the ship continued back to the Forsaken Sector.

**_A/N: Yessss! Two updates in one day! Also, please review._**


End file.
